


Best Friends Forever

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstanding, marinette is a sweetheart that no one deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: When Marinette is keeping a secret from Alya before her birthday, things get a little heated, but Alya soon finds out that her best friend is more amazing than she could have ever imagined.





	Best Friends Forever

Happy Birthday Alya

When Alya started at her new school, she feared that she wouldn’t have made very many friends by her birthday, but those fears vanished on the first day when she met her best friend. Now she was friends with nearly every kid in class, and she knew that this year her birthday party was going to be packed. She’d been planning all the details for weeks, and there were only a few days left until she turned fifteen, so, naturally, she had a little bit of energy.

“Hey, girl! Did you see the footage I got of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting that akuma last night? Totally sick, right? I had to run all the way over to Concorde to catch it, but it was totally worth it!” She beamed, shoving the video in her friend’s face.

“Awesome,” Marinette yawned. She had tell-tale dark circles under her eyes, and Alya gave her a scolding look.

“You look like death warmed over, M. Are you okay?” She cocked a brow.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well last night,” She said, plastering on a smile. “I wish I had a fraction of your energy today.”

“Well, the video was just an added boost, but I’m so psyched for this weekend! I’ve been working with Nino all week on the mix for the party. You haven’t forgotten have you?” Alya folded her arms over her chest.

“Of course not,” Marinette laughed.

“Good. Because I can’t have a birthday without my best friend.” She draped an arm over Marinette’s shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

Of course she said this, but each day Marinette came in looking more exhausted than the last with more bandages and bruises covering her arms. She insisted she was fine every time Alya asked, but somehow she didn’t buy it. It seemed that Marinette was dozing off in class more often than usual and spacing out more in conversations, but she wouldn’t divulge any details which started to drive Alya up a wall.

“Mari, I’m starting to really worry about you. Why are you so beat up?” She demanded the day before her party.

“It’s nothing,” Marinette repeated for probably the hundredth time that day. The bags under her eyes were dark purple even through her concealer, and Alya’s eyes narrowed skeptically.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She tried, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Marinette smiled.

“I know.” Alya’s lip twitched in annoyance.

“So, what’s going on with you lately, girl?” She asked in as gentle a manner as she could muster.

“I’ve just been busy,” Her friend replied nonchalantly, and Alya pursed her lips.

“With what? School hasn’t been that stressful lately,” She continued with a laugh.

“Just stuff.” Marinette shrugged, and Alya let out an exasperated sigh.

“What stuff could be so important that you can’t even tell your best friend about it?” She snapped, a little more harshly than she intended.

“It’s no big deal, Alya. Don’t worry about it.” Marinette winced, shrinking back a little.

“How can you tell me not to worry about it? You come to school every day more exhausted than the day before, your hands are so covered in Band-Aids that I can barely see your actual skin, and you want me to not worry about you?” She shouted, and Marinette glanced around nervously as several heads turned.

“I told you, I’m fine,” Marinette said pleadingly.

“Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong? Best friends are supposed to trust each other!” Alya’s hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

“I do trust you-”

“Then talk to me!” Marinette averted her gaze, face falling with exhaustion, having no energy to fight back. “Ya know what? Don’t even bother showing up tomorrow. You’ve made it clear where our friendship lies.”

Marinette watched her storm from the locker room despondently before shutting her locker and quietly heading home where the hand-stitched jacket she’d been slaving over all week hung neatly on a mannequin. The word “Ladyblogger” was embroidered on the back which had taken Marinette many late nights to complete. Feeling low and too tired to patch things up, she crawled into bed, deciding that she’d give Alya space to calm down and present her with the gift and an apology the next day.

The following morning she felt much better and put the finishing touches on her gift before carefully boxing it up and heading to the party. Since she’d overslept, she was a little late, but it didn’t matter because she just wanted to drop off her gift and wish Alya a happy birthday, but when she arrived, Alya stubbornly sent Nino to turn her away at the door.

“Come on, Al. Don’t be so harsh,” He reasoned, but Alya turned her nose up.

“Only my friends are allowed at this party,” She grunted, and Nino turned back to Marinette with a grimace.

“It’s okay, Nino. I figured she’d say that.” Mari shook her head and extended the box in her hands. “Can you give this to her for me?”

“Of course.” He nodded, and with a small smile, she turned and headed back up the hall to the stairs, hoping that Alya was having a good birthday despite their feud and that the gift would be enough to patch things up between them.

Inside the party, Alya was miserable, and her chest felt heavy as she watched Marinette walk away out of the corner of her eye. Her mother announced that it was time for presents, and she was whisked away without much time to reconsider her actions. She plastered on smiles and passed out expressions of gratitude for each gift until Nino passed her the last one.

“It’s from Marinette,” He informed her, and she eyed it guiltily for a moment before carefully ripping away the paper. Inside the box was a red and black jacket, custom tailored for her exact measurements, as well as a small hand-written card.

_Dear Alya,_

_Happy Birthday! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I’ve been working really hard on this lately, and I hope you like it! You’re the most important person to me in the world, and I hope you’re not too mad at me._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Marinette_

 

Alya read over the words several times until tears spilled down her cheeks. Everyone exchanged worried glances as she covered her face with her hands. She’d been so horrible to Marinette when she’d been slaving over a gift for _her._ Sometimes she couldn’t believe how stupid she was.

“Everything alright, sweetie?” Her mother, placed a hand on her shoulder, and Alya wiped an arm across her face.

“I’m a horrible friend,” She whimpered, before standing up and racing from the apartment.

“Alya!”

How could she have been so blind? Uncovering facts from small details was what she did, so how could she have missed this one when it was staring her in the face? Marinette was her best friend, and she’d never hide anything important from her. Alya didn’t deserve her, and as her feet pounded on the pavement, she prayed that Marinette would forgive her for being so impatient. She spotted those familiar black pigtails up ahead and didn’t stop running until she pulled them into her arms.

“I’m so sorry!” She wailed, burying her face in Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m a horrible, rotten friend, and you’re amazing and talented, and I don’t deserve you!”

Marinette laughed and pulled Alya into a tight hug as she continued to weep loudly. The feeling of relief that came over Alya carried that brick sitting on her chest away as the two held each other for several minutes until they calmed down enough to separate. Alya pulled back just enough to see the warm smile on Marinette’s face that soon mirrored on her own. She pressed her forehead to Marinette’s and took her hands gently.

“I want you at my party. I want my _best friend_ at my party,” She murmured, and Marinette let out a soft laugh.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, have some fluff! This one was actually inspired by a scene from Cardcaptor Sakura where a similar situation happens with Sakura and Syaoran gets more and more angry each day when she doesn’t tell him what’s wrong.
> 
> I’ve been sitting on this idea for a long time actually, and I guess there’s never a more appropriate time than now considering my birthday is tomorrow! I’m so close to 22 fics for 22 years! I just need one more, and I think I already know what it’s gonna be, so I’ll get right to work on it!
> 
> Click my username to see other works that I’ve done, and follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) if you haven’t already for fic updates, sneak peaks, and other Miraculous trash. See you guys soon!


End file.
